Ella No Eres Tu
by AdaZu
Summary: UA.OCC. Sakura comienza a sentir dudas de su relacion con Shaoran cuando Wakana, la ex novia, aparece en su colegio. Entonces Shaoran decide demostrarle que Wakana no era ella...R&R.


**Ella no eres tú**

**Por AdaZu**

**Negrilla- **recuerdo

_Cursiva-_pensamientos

-diálogos

_**Negrilla y cursiva**_-letra de Canciones

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenece a Clamp, a la Serie de Sakura Card Captor.

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo mi primer oneshot, esta historia está basada en las siguientes canciones: **"She´s no you", "Beautiful Soul", "Because you live", "What did I do to your heart"** de Jesse McCartney, **"You belong with me"** de Taylor Swift, **"X-Girlfriend"** de Mariah Carey. Espero les guste….

**Ella no eres tú**

-El desayuno- escucho que le recordó su papa.

Sakura dejo de ver la portada de la revista y bajo.

-Buenos días- dijo sonriendo cuando su papa le sirvió su desayuno.

-Buenos días- contesto el- ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Muy bien- se termino su desayuno y se alisto para salir.- Nos vemos después papa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sintió como unos brazos la abrazaban por detrás mientras ella sacaba sus cuadernos y sonrió.

-Buenos días, amor- dijo Shaoran en su oído.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso- buenos días- contesto sin borrar su sonrisa.

Shaoran se alejo un poco de ella para verla bien. Luego se acerco a su oído

-Te ves hermosa- susurro él.

Sakura se sonrojo.

-Gracias- contesto-

Shaoran creyó que era lo más lindo que había, verla tan sonrojada por él.

La beso demostrándole todo lo que él sentía por ella, y ella le regreso el beso con tanto amor que sentía.

-Te quiero- dijo él.

Sakura pudo ver la sinceridad de sus palabras, y se sintió muy afortunada al saberlo.

Le acaricio la mejilla- y yo a ti, mas- contesto.

Lo abrazo y él le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos acercándola más a él.

Ella se soltó acordándose de algo- vas a llegar tarde a tu practica- le recordó ella, ya que Shaoran era el capitán del equipo de soccer del colegio.

Shaoran hizo un puchero- pero no quiero irme- dijo- quiero quedarme contigo-

-Nos vemos antes de entrar a la primera clase, que la llevamos juntos, por si se te olvida- dijo ella como si lo repitiera todo los días- rápido, no quiero que por mi culpa, llegues tarde.

-Ellos comprenderían- dijo Shaoran en tono de broma- pero está bien- antes de irse, la agarro de la cintura y la beso.

-Tus labios me vuelven loco- susurro a su oído antes de irse corriendo con una gran sonrisa, dejando a Sakura como un tomate.

En ese momento pasaron el club de porristas hablando en voz tan alta que no fue posible no escuchar, y por alguna razón, llamada Shaoran, estas odiaban a Sakura.

-Viste la portada de la revista de este mes- comento Yuki, la capitana, la que más detestaba a Sakura.- esa modelo es súper guapa, apuesto que pone a todos los hombres a sus pies- con desdén miro a Sakura que estaba de espalda- incluso el gran Shaoran Li, se moriría por alguien como ella.

Sakura sabía que la estaba provocando pero no se dejo afectar por ella.

-_Aunque en verdad es muy bonita- acepto en su cabeza._

-Tiene el cuerpo de una diosa- siguió explicando Yuki con odio en sus ojos- y saben que, escuche que venía de visita de Tomoeda para promocionar la marca patrocinadora, y que venía al colegio.

Sakura estaba viendo hacia abajo cuando escucho lo último y levanto la vista muy rápido.

Escucho como se alejaba el grupo y pudo respirar.

Las dudas comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza.

_-No tonta- pensó su conciencia- deja de dudar. Sabes que Shaoran te quiere, y no te engañaría nunca. _

_-Pero- contesto ella dudosa. Se miro abajo y supo que no tenía comparación con la famosa modelo Wakana Ashida. _

-Hola, Sakura- escucho como la llamaban.

Levanto la vista y vio que era Tomoyo- Hola, Tomoyo- contesto ella sonriendo.

Tomoyo la observo bien- ¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto.

-Nada- contesto Sakura rápido.

-¿Segura?- insistió Tomoyo.

Sakura asintió.

-Bueno- contesto no muy segura- vamos acompáñame-

_-¿Si él me deja de querer?- con ese pensamiento se fue Sakura. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shaoran se acerco sigilosamente por atrás de Sakura, Tomoyo ya lo había visto pero ella no diría nada.

-Hola mi amor- le susurro al oído otra vez.

Soltó la carcajada al ver como saltaba ella. Tomoyo también se unió a sus risas.

-¡Shaoran!- exclamo Sakura con la mano en el pecho- me diste un susto de muerte.

-Valió la pena- dijo el sonriendo.

Sakura le dio un golpe en su brazo pero se unió a las risas con ellos. Eso sirvió para relajarla un poco.

-Te extrañe- dijo Shaoran acercándola a él.

-Pero si me viste hace una hora- contesto ella sonriendo.

-Lo siento- dijo Tomoyo riéndose de ellos- pero tengo que encontrar a mi dulce noviecito-

-El te estaba buscando- contesto Shaoran- está ahora cambiándose, Eriol no podía esperar a verte.

Ahora fue el turno de Sakura de reírse-

Tomoyo se sonrojo un poco y se fue.

Sakura le iba a dar un beso a Shaoran cuando escucharon un gran escándalo. Shaoran frunció el ceño al ver que Sakura no le dio el beso.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sakura.

-No tengo ni idea- contesto Shaoran sin ver la conmoción, estaba viendo a su novia-

Sakura lo volteo a ver a él y luego al frente.

Casi no pudo respirar cuando vio que causaba la conmoción.

_-No puede ser- pensó._

La mismísima modelo Wakana Ashida se dirigía hacia ellos. Venia vestida con una camisa que dejaba muy a la vista sus atributos, una falda que apenas le llegaba unos cuantos dedos sobre la rodilla, unos tacones que aumentaban su altura, y un porte de creerse la reina del mundo. Su pelo rubio se movió con el viento, y tez blanca, brillaba con un bronceado completo.

Wakana se acerco a Shaoran y a ella la ignoro completamente.

-Shaoran querido- dijo en una voz que a Sakura le dieron nauseas- tiempo sin verte.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de que la famosa modelo conociera a Shaoran, incluida Sakura.

_-¿Qué?- gritaba su mente. _

Shaoran fruncía el ceño- Ashida- contesto el fríamente asintiendo con la cabeza, y luego de repente cambio su semblante completamente a voltear a ver a Sakura. Leía las dudas en sus ojos, y quiso quitarlas de ahí- Te presento al amor de mi vida, Sakura Kinomoto-

La sonrisa de triunfo que traía se le borro por unos instantes para al verla volvió a su lugar. Se sintió tan ofendida.

_-¿Quien se creía?- _

-Un gusto- contesto Sakura amablemente retándola que no le sujetara la mano-

Wakana tardo unos segundos pero después agarro la mano de Sakura.

-Igual- contesto.

Al escucharla Sakura supo que esa iba a ser guerra. Al parecer Shaoran noto lo tensa que estaba y la acerco más a él.

-Me debes algo- dijo Shaoran dejando de ver a Wakana y volteando a Sakura.

Ella levanto su vista hacia él, e intento preguntarle de que estaba hablando cuando sintió sus labios sobre los de ella. Cerró los ojos y dejo que las sensaciones la embargaran. Cada beso que Shaoran le daba era tan especial.

Cuando por fin se separaron vio en la cara de Shaoran una sonrisa de orgullo. Dirigió su mirada a Wakana que la miraba con odio, pero al ver a Shaoran cambio su expresión radicalmente.

-Querido…- comenzó a decir Wakana cuando Shaoran la interrumpió-

-Por favor, no me llames así- se volteo y agarro la mano de Sakura para llevársela con él. No quería que Sakura estuviera en presencia de esa víbora.

Todos en el colegio se quedaron impactados, Shaoran Li le había dicho que no a Wakana.

_-Esto no va a quedar así, Kinomoto- pensó Wakana al ver a Shaoran abrazar a Sakura. _

Se volteo con una sonrisa a ver la audiencia que tenia y se dirigió donde hace poco habían desaparecido Sakura y Shaoran.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza.

_¿De dónde conocía Wakana a Shaoran? ¿Por qué lo llamaba querido? ¿Por qué al verla, cambio el semblante de Shaoran? _

_No sabía por dónde empezar. _

-Sakura- la llamo Shaoran sacándola de sus pensamientos-

Ella lo volteo a ver.

-Quiero explicártelo- dijo el muy seriamente.

Sakura se puso nerviosa, en eso escucho como hablaban por el parlante.

-Shaoran Li, puede presentarse en la oficina, por favor-

_-Rayos- pensó Shaoran_

-Sakura- dijo el- después te explico pero mantente alejada de Ashida, por favor-

Sakura asintió.

El se fue corriendo para la oficina y ella se quedo con miles de preguntas.

Sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro, y le desagrado con quien tuvo la tragedia de encontrarse.

Wakana Ashida estaba frente a ella mirándola como si fuera un insecto. Sakura no dejo que ella la considerara débil, así que le hizo frente.

-¿Con que tú eres el nuevo juguete de Shaoran?- dijo con desdén Wakana.

Sakura solo levanto las cejas.

-Juguete- continúo ella- porque solo está jugando contigo. El me quiere a mí.

-¿A ti?- Sakura se rio.

-Porque te ríes- contesto Wakana- a caso no sabes que yo fui la novia de Shaoran antes de que se trasladara a este colegio.

Sakura se sorprendió ante la confesión de Wakana, y sabía que era verdad, no porque ella lo dijera, simplemente lo supo.

Wakana noto como por un momento Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida.

_-Con que Shaoran no le había contado la historia, eso lo tenía que aprovechar- pensó Wakana. _

-Acaso no lo sabías, Kinomoto- dijo su nombre con repudio- será porque no te tiene confianza, o tal vez porque me sigue queriendo a mí.

Cundo Sakura le iba a contestar que eso no era cierto, Wakana se le adelanto.

-Por favor Kinomoto- continuo ella- mírate. Eres tan insignificante, una mosca muerta comparada conmigo. Mírame a mí. ¿A quién crees que preferirá Shaoran? ¿A ti o a mí? El nunca se quiso separar de mí. Fue su familia que lo obligo a mudarse, pero él nunca me dejo de querer.

Escucho el timbre sonar.

Wakana no le dejo tiempo de contestar, se fue rozando su brazo con el codo de ella.

Lagrimas se formaron en los ojos de Sakura.

_-Todo es mentira- decía una voz en su cabeza- no creas nada. _

Sakura se seco las lágrimas. Respiro hondo y entro al aula poniendo su mejor sonrisa, aunque solo era una máscara.

Tomoyo noto la falsedad en la sonrisa de Sakura y se pregunto que habrá sucedido. Vio como Wakana pasaba unos minutos después de Sakura.

_-Si le hizo algo a Sakura, ella le haría pagar- pensó Tomoyo. _

Trato de encontrar la mirada de Sakura pero esta evito verla a toda costa.

Sakura trataba de prestar atención a la clase, para evitar a Tomoyo. No quería que le preguntara nada. Escucho como Shaoran entraba al aula, y buscaba su mirada pero no lo vio. Estaba segura que si lo miraba iba a descubrir lo que sentía y no estaba preparada para hablar aún.

Sintió la mirada de ellos dos durante las siguientes horas, pero tuvo que resistir voltear a verlos.

Unos minutos antes de que tocara el timbre, la maestra la llamo.

-Sakura Kinomoto- la llamo- puede ir a la oficina. Necesito que le entregue esto al director.

Ella asintió suspirando. Así podría escapar. Salió del aula sin ver a nadie, y entrego lo que le habían indicado. En ese momento el timbre sonó para indicar el receso. No quería ver a nadie. Se fue a su lugar preferido de toda la escuela, nadie descubriría que estaba ahí. Corrió y se subió al árbol de cerezo. Dejo sus lágrimas correr libremente.

"_**It´s the end of the world in my mind"**_

Sintió que su mundo poco a poco se derrumbaba. No podía creer lo que Wakana dijo. Shaoran no la engañaría así. Todo lo que habían tenido que pasar, no pudo ser mentira.

-Sakura- escucho que gritaban su nombre. El corazón le comenzó a latir más rápido. Se seco las lagrimas para que no notaran que estuvo llorando, pero se quedo callada esperando que no la hayan visto.

Shaoran estaba muy preocupado.

_¿Qué le habrá sucedido a Sakura?_

La busco por todo el colegio y no la había encontrado. Este era el último lugar que le faltaba. Sakura no estaba ahí, entonces decidió mirar arriba y se encontró con los ojos esmeraldas de ella. Pudo notar que había estado llorando, se le partió el corazón al descubrirlo.

-Sakura- dijo suavemente- baja de ahí.

Ella negó despacio.

-Si no bajas, subiré- dijo firmemente pero en tono suave- tu sabes que lo hare.

Sakura lo vio, y supo que en verdad subiría. Asintió. Poco a poco fue bajando hasta que el la tomo de la cintura y la puso frente a él.

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto Shaoran.

"_**You said you are fine, I know you better than that."**_

-Estoy bien- contesto Sakura sin verlo.

-Por favor, Sakura- contesto el realmente preocupado. Levanto su barbilla para que lo viera- te conozco demasiado para eso-

Shaoran leyó la tristeza y las dudas en los ojos de Sakura.

-¿Confías en mi?- pregunto dolido porque Sakura no le contaba lo que le pasaba-

A Sakura se le partió el corazón, lo que menos quería, era lastimar a Shaoran, el no tenia culpa de sus dudas.

-Shaoran- comenzó ella-

-¿Si?- dijo el- sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, porque te quiero.

-¿En serio?-

Su pregunta lo sorprendió.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Me quieres?- dijo suavemente Sakura.

Los ojos de Shaoran se suavizaron, ella dudaba de si la quería.

-Sakura- dijo él como si no creyera lo que acababa de preguntar- con todo mi corazón.

La manera en que lo dijo hizo que Sakura le salieran las lágrimas de los ojos.

Shaoran se preocupo al verla derramar mas lagrimas. No quería que llorara.

Se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-¿Qué sucede, amor mío?- pregunto él.

-¿No preferirías entonces a Wakana que a mí?-

Shaoran estaba realmente confundido.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Ashida, con todo esto?- pregunto sin entender.

-Ella…- Sakura no sabía cómo decirle-

Shaoran ya tenía sospechas de lo que esa había hecho.

-Dime lo que te dijo- pidió Shaoran.

Sakura se sorprendió de que Shaoran supiera.

-Ella...-

-Dímelo- exigió Shaoran dejando que su mal humor se notara- que fue lo que te dijo.

Sakura le explico a grandes rasgos lo que le había dicho.

-Ella te dijo eso…- Shaoran tenía ganas de asesinar a alguien.

-Es cierto- dijo Sakura.

Shaoran no pudo creerlo- ¿Qué?- volvió a repetir. Ya estaba harto de repetirlo.

"_**She wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts**_

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers"**_

-Mírala- dijo Sakura- ella usa ropa importada de otros países. Yo…- se agarro el vestido.

-Ella tiene todo lo que cualquier muchacha soñaría- continuo ella- yo solo soy yo.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

-¿Eso es lo que tú crees?- pregunto él.

Sakura asintió.

_-¿Como podía explicar a ella todo lo que significaba para él?- pensó él. _

"_**I can show you what you mean to me"**_

-¿Te digo las razones que tengo para demostrarte lo equivocada que estas?- dijo Shaoran- para demostrarte lo que significas para mí.

"_**You´ve got a smile that could light up this whole town, **_

_**I haven´t seen it in a while, since she brought you down"**_

-Comencemos con tu sonrisa- comenzó a explicarle sonriendo- tu sonrisa podría iluminarme mi día, toda la ciudad, todo mi mundo; y ahora no la he visto en horas, desde que ocurrió eso-

"_**You got a lot of girls who know they got it goin' on  
but nothing's ever a comparison to you**_

_**You're more than beautiful"**_

-Hay muchas mujeres que son bonitas, pero ninguna, se acerca a la belleza que tu posees, Sakura- dijo Shaoran.

"_**Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do,  
And she'll never know your story like I do,  
I'm the one who understands you,**__**  
**__**I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're about to cry**__**  
**__**I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams"**_

-Tú me conoces tal cual soy, te he contado mis sueños y hasta mis mayores miedos- continuo Shaoran- tú conoces la historia de mi vida, y cuando estoy más triste tú eres la única que me puede hacer reír. Tú conoces mis gustos, sabes mis canciones favoritas, tú eres la persona que mas me entiende. Y en este momento se me parte el corazón al verte así, yo no quiero que sufras.

"_**Because you live, and breathe, **__**  
**__**because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help **__**  
**__**because you live girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky **__**  
**__**because you live, I live"**_

-Porque tú eres la razón por la que yo vivo- sonrió Shaoran- porque tu vives, y respiras, porque tú me hiciste creer en mi aun cuando ni siquiera yo creía en mí, porque tu vives Sakura, mi mundo tiene el doble de estrellas en el cielo-

"_**Because you live, there's a reason why, I carry on when I lose the fight **__**  
**__**I want to give what you've given me always, **_

_**No one is ever gonna get to me, Oh**_

_**The way you do me, Baby can't you see**_

_**That you're the one, the only one **__**  
**__**who's ever made me feel this way"  
**_

-Porque tú vives, es la razón por la que yo sigo aquí, luchando cada día- dijo señalándose y luego a ella- y yo quisiera siempre verte sonreír, para devolverte una milésima parte de lo que tú me has dado. Porque nadie me podrá enamorar de la forma que tu lo haces, porque tú eres la única, la única, que me hace sentir esto-

"_**Cuz of you made it through every storm**_

_**I'm so glad I found an angel, somewhere **__**  
**__**who was there when all my hopes fell **__**  
**__**I wanna fly looking in your eyes"  
**_

-Porque tú fuiste capaz de vencer cada tormenta, cada obstáculo- le acaricio suavemente la mejilla limpiándoles las lágrimas que caían- porque tú eres mi ángel, porque cuando todas mis esperanzas se fueron, tú me distes la fuerza para querer volar viendo tus ojos-

"_**She could be a supermodel on every magazine cover**_

_**She'll never mean a thing to me**_

_**Don't ever need to get caught up in jealousy**_

_**She's no you, Oh no"**_

-Porque ella- dijo refiriéndose a Wakana Ashida- puede ser una famosa modelo, hacer cuantas portadas pueda, pero nunca significara nada para mí, no necesitas ponerte celosa, porque ella, **ella no eres tú**.

"_**You give me more than I could ever want**__**  
**__**she's no you, Oh no**_

_**I'm satisfied with the one I've got **__**  
**__**'Cause you're all the girl that I've ever dreamed **__**  
**__**She's only a picture on a magazine **__**  
**__**She's no you  
And I just wanna let you know **__**  
**__**That all I ever need is what I got with you"**_

-Porque tú me das todo lo que he deseado- trato de explicarle mejor sus sentimientos- porque ella no eres tú, estoy muy satisfecho con la novia que tengo, porque tú eres la chica que siempre soñé, ella es solo una foto en una revista, no eres tú, y solo quiero decirte, que todo lo que necesito, es lo que tengo contigo-

"_**I don't want nothing I don't got  
I don't need nothing but you  
I can't get more than you give me  
So don't stop for anything you do **__**  
**__**I want all that and then some **__**  
**__**You know what  
Just what I need **__**  
**__**And no one, no place, no where  
That could mean a thing to me" **_

-Porque no desea nada más de lo que tengo, no necesito nada más que tu, no puedo obtener nada más de lo que tú me das, así que por favor, no pares de ser como eres, de ser quien eres- la miro directo a los ojos esmeraldas- porque nadie, en ningún lugar significa algo para mí-

"_**I don't want my love to go to waste **__**  
**__**I want you and your beautiful soul **__**  
**__**I know that you are something special **__**  
**__**to you I'd be always faithful" **_

-porque lo que yo deseo, eres tú, y tu alma,- solo dejo que lo que sentía saliera de su boca- porque tú eres muy especial, y nunca, te engañaría con nadie, porque tú eres el amor de mi vida, y ella nunca podrá ser tu.-

Al escuchar todo lo que Shaoran decía, las dudas se acabaron, y tuvo la certeza de que el la amaba, tanto como ella lo amaba a él.

-Te amo- contesto Sakura, tratando de encerrar en esas palabras todo lo que ella sentía.

El sonrió- no tanto como yo a ti-

Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso. Sakura le regreso ese beso con todo el amor que sentía, dándole paso a nuevas sensaciones maravillosas.

Cuando se separaron, Shaoran le acaricio la mejilla.

-Te voy a explicar cómo sucedió todo- dijo Shaoran- eso es lo que te iba a decir antes-

Sakura asintió, pero no hablo para que el continuara.

-Yo si salí con Wakana Ashida- afirmo Shaoran- pero nunca estuve enamorado de ella. Supongo que ella era la nueva, me llamo la atención, pero nunca llegue a sentir nada por ella, ni una pequeña fracción de lo que siento por ti, Sakura. Bueno le pedí que fuera mi novia y ella acepto, supongo que por interés, fue allí donde la descubrí como era ella de verdad. Era, y todavía es, una persona orgullosa, soberbia, que solo piensa en ella, y en su apariencia, pero eso no fue lo peor. A la semana de ser novio de ella, yo ya estaba harto y por suerte, la descubrí besándose con otro muchacho de nuestro instituto que venía de otro país. Termine con ella inmediatamente y ella me dijo que el otro no significaba nada, que ella me quería a mí. Obviamente, no le creí, y después que el Clan Li me dijo que me tenía que mudar, yo acepte alegremente, porque así ya no la tendría que ver mas-

Sakura se sintió como una tonta al haber creído en ella.

-no te culpes- dijo Shaoran conociéndola- no fue tu culpa, ella sabe muy bien como sembrar maldad, pero quiero que estés segura que a la persona que amo es a ti.

-Completamente- contesto ella sonriendo- lo lamento.

El negó con la cabeza y luego sonrió con esa sonrisa picara.

-pero de recompensa me debes otro beso-

Sakura se rio.

-Que sean dos-

Se acerco a él, y lo beso tan profundo que le llego al alma.

El puso su frente con la de ella.

Wakana Ashida tosió, arruinando el momento.

Shaoran se puso furioso al verla ahí. Si no fuera por ella, Sakura no hubiera derramado las lágrimas que lloro. Tenía ganas de desaparecerle para nunca volver a verla.

-Querido…- dijo con su voz melosa tratando de provocar a Sakura.

-Disculpa- dijo Sakura sonriendo, cosa que enfureció a Wakana- el no es tu querido- se adelanto un poco para hacerle frente y detuvo a Shaoran ya que sabía que él estaba muy molesto.

"_**X-girlfriend you can't have him  
It's about time That you found you a new man  
He's moved on, Don't you know?,**_

_**You gotta let him go, so stop pursuing him**_

_**See our love is hot, and no, it won't stop**_

_**He rejects you, Stop trying, He's not gonna give in**__**  
**__**He's not yours anymore  
It's too bad when you had him  
y'all thing didn't work, But he's all mine now**_

_**I understand why, you want him back  
But you don't know, our love's too strong**__**  
**__**for you to penetrate, It's too late  
He's not your baby no more" **_

-Tú, por un momento me hiciste dudar- dijo Sakura furiosa- pero ya no. Nunca más. Porque tú eres la ex, el no va a volver contigo. No te aburres de andar arrastrándote para volver con alguien que te rechaza, que no te quiere. Es hora de que sigas, el no será tuyo otra vez. Perdiste tu oportunidad, porque tú la arruinaste. Nuestro amor es demasiado fuerte para que tú lo acabes, es muy tarde para ti. Detente, que la única que quedas en ridículo eres tú. Entiendo porque quieres regresar con el- Sakura se volteo a verlo- es la mejor cosa que me pudo haber ocurrido en la vida, es tan lindo y es mi otra mitad- le acaricio la mejilla a Shaoran mientras este le sonreía, se volvió hacia ella- así que tu ya eres un pasado que el olvido.

Cuando termino de decir miro a Shaoran.

-Te amo- volvió a decir antes de besarlo ante todos.

Todo el público que se había acumulado aplaudió, ya que Sakura y Shaoran hacían la pareja ideal.

Wakana se movió el pelo y después se fue.

Cuando se separaron Shaoran se acerco al oído de Sakura.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti- susurro.

Ella se rio.

-Recuerda siempre que tú eres mi vida, y nunca vuelvas a dudar del amor que te tengo- dijo Shaoran firmemente- o tendré que recordártelo siempre.

-Nunca más- contesto ella- pero que me lo recuerdes a cada rato no me molesta.

-Te amo- dijo el antes de acercarse a ella otra vez- y recuerda ella no eres tu-

Se besaron entregándose el corazón del uno al otro.

"_**She ´s no you, oh"**_

**Fin. **

**¡¡Hola!! ¿Qué tal les pareció? Este es mi primer oneshot, así que espero que les haya gustado. Me gustaría leer sus comentarios sobre la historia. Muchas gracias, nos vemos. **


End file.
